Book 1 and 2: The Dark Avatars
by Alucard354565
Summary: Book 1 of 2: Kyra was born with the ability to see spirits that others cannot see and she was born as Wan's sister. As you read the first chapter, you will experience how she fits into the story of the First Avatar as well as becoming the First Dark Avatar. Book 2 of 2: Elizabeth is the 10,000 Dark Avatar and is Korra's sister. How will she change the events in Korra's story?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Tell me if I should continue! Begins right after Wan gets caught for taking food or basically Beginnings part 1.**

* * *

Young Kyra sat with her spirit friends that her brothers couldn't see. She knew this though but did not care. As Wan came back from getting food, he sits by Kyra and tries to get her to talk.

"Kyra?" He asks, putting his hand on her right shoulder.

She said nothing in return which made Wan sigh. He and her would always talk about various stuff but once she turned 14, she had stopped talking. The reason? The spirits that hid themselves from her family. She sighs, stands up, and walks out of the little house they had. Once in the town's square, she sees a man hoping to get more recruits to go into the forest. Wan, who followed Kyra, puts his arms around Kyra's shoulders and smiles while moving toward the man.

"You two? Hahaha! A woman can't fight! Let alone survive in a forest." He says laughing which made everyone stare.

"Psh, my sister can protect herself!" Wan yells back at the man.

This whole scene made Kyra surprised that Wan would want her to go with him. The man narrowed his eyes as he looks Kyra up and down as if deciding whether to bring her or not.

"My brother's right." She says and faces the man.

Wan's mouth hung wide open as he heard Kyra's voice again.

"Hmm, very well. You may come along." The man says and walks over to his men.

"You...talked." Wan says as Kyra looks at him.

"Sorry for ignoring you." Kyra says and Wan smiles, puts his arms around her shoulders, and walks with the man and his men to the turtle they lived on.

Once to the curved cliff, the man asks the Lion Turtle to grant them the power of fire. The Lion Turtle agreed and the man pushes Kyra and Wan forward. Wan received the fire first, tests it out, and then backs away. Kyra was slightly afraid of the Lion Turtle but stays where she was as she receives fire. Then, she too, tests it out. Once the rest of the men get the same ability as well, they leave to go in the forest.

Wan stops Kyra before they could go any further and the man notices this.

"Hey, you two coming? Or are you afraid?" He asks and his men laugh.

"Well, a little." Wan says pretending to look scared.

"Psh, fine. Just remember to give your fire back to the Lion Turtle." The man says and walks off with his men.

Wan and Kyra go back into the city without giving the fire back which gave Kyra a clue to what her brother was doing. Once they got home, Wan shows their brother and gramps (A/N: I don't remember the old man's name.) the fire and at night, he gathers everyone to go up against the Royals. Kyra joined in on this but felt a weird knot in her stomach as if something would go wrong. She brushes it off as they approach the gates. Wan signals for them to put their masks on.

"Let us in!" He yells to the guards whom were the three brothers that chased Wan before he had returned home the first time.

They smirk and don't let them in. Wan and Kyra take a stance and begin to shoot fire at the three making them topple over onto the ground behind the gate. Kyra burns down the wooden gate and waits for everyone to fide the food storage as she holds off the three. Wan joins in but gets his mask knocked off which catches Kyra's attention and this gave the older one the opportunity to knock hers off as well. With their faces revealed, they were caught and thrown into a cell as the others got away with what food they could.

Wan and Kyra sat in the same cell awaiting morning when they would be brought to the Lion Turtle and would be exiled.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think this would happen." Wan says to Kyra as she plays with flames.

"It's okay. At least we'll be exiled together." Kyra says with a sad smile.

After that, they fell asleep and did not notice that morning was already upon them. The older brother of the three comes in, opens the cell doors, wakes Kyra and Wan up, ties their hands, brings them to his father, and then they walk through the city to the curved cliff on the outside of the city where it moves to reveal the Lion Turtle once again.

"These two returned and went inside the city without giving back the fire you granted them. They are being exiled." The leader of the city says as the Lion Turtle sets his eyes on the two siblings.

They are pushed forward so that the Lion Turtle could take away their fire.

"Wait! If you're going to exile my sister and I, at least let us have the ability to bend fire. We would be defenseless in the Spirit Forest." Wan pleads with the Lion Turtle.

"Very Well. You may keep the power of fire." It says and the humans push Kyra and Wan towards the forest and take off the bindings that held their hands.

Wan and Kyra look back and were looked upon with shame. Kyra begins to walk away and Wan follows. They reach the forest's entrance and brace themselves for whatever was in there. Wan walks forward while shaking a little and holding up a small flame to light his way through the fog. Kyra follows closely behind and does the same thing.

This was just the beginning of their adventure.

_To be continued..._

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	2. Raava and Vaatu

_**Previously on The First Dark Avatar...**_

_**Wan and Kyra look back and were looked upon with shame. Kyra begins to walk away and Wan follows. They reach the forest's entrance and brace themselves for whatever was in there. Wan walks forward while shaking a little and holding up a small flame to light his way through the fog. Kyra follows closely behind and does the same thing.**_

For what felt like days, they walk through the endless forest looking for food or at least some water but they could not find any. One day, they were in an opening in the forest, Wan gave up and sat on a rock but Kyra kept searching. She walks into some overgrown bushes where she then finds an oasis. She calls for Wan and he runs to her.

"An Oasis?" Wan says, walking towards it.

Kyra felt the familiar energy of a spirit when Wan walks unto the bridge. Kyra was about to tell him to stop but he is thrown back to her feet. She looks up and sees a spirit standing on two legs like a human does. Kyra also notices that the spirit was eyeing her and not Wan.

"Why are you with this human, Guardian?" It asks Kyra, walking to her.

"What?" Kyra replies.

"You do not know what you are? Hmm, this is strange. Does the Lion Turtle city you two come from not have a Guardian in it?" It asks.

"What's a Guardian?" Wan asks while still on the ground.

"A Guardian protects spirits that do not allow themselves to be seen. Now, back to original business, leave human!" It replies to Wan and tells him to leave.

"But, that's my sister!" Wan yells back, shooting flames at the spirit.

"Wan! Stop!" Kyra says, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"But-." He begins to say but notices the way Kyra was looking at him.

He knew that look. It was the same look he gave her when they were children about to be hit by one of the city's guards. It meant that she wouldn't leave him. Wan nods in understanding and turns to walk away. Kyra follows but is stopped by the spirit. As he is about to say something, she glares at him and puts her arm in a position where it would shoot flames. The spirit narrows his eyes and steps aside for her. As she walks away, he walks back to his oasis to prepare for spirits coming.

Once out of sight and at least a few minutes away, Wan and Kyra spot a line of spirits lined up to go into the oasis. Wan had an idea but Kyra wanted no part of it since it meant posing as a spirit and trying to get into the oasis. Kyra waited for Wan in the opening while he 'dressed' as a spirit. That same feeling from when they raided the palace was settling within her, so she didn't want to look that way either.

When she heard an "oompfh", she knew that it had failed. She heard shouting and went to go see what the deal was. She hid behind the bushes and tried to hear what they were saying but all she could see was their mouths moving. Wan begins to get out of the water and walks to where she was. Wan continues to walk past her when his stomach growls.

"We need food." Kyra says, walking with him.

He ignores her just as they reach a tree holding a tied up Cat Deer. Wan's hands are engulfed in flames as he thinks of fried cat deer but then sighs, extinguishes his flames, and climbs the tree. He uses his flames to burn the rope which then the Cat Deer or rather Cat Deers fall and land on their feet. Wan climbs down just as the man and his men from before see them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The man asks noticing the Cat Deers out of the traps.

"Uh...freeing Cat Deers?" Wan says and laughs nervously.

The man and his men get angry and start punching flames at Wan while Kyra hides with the Cat Deers as Wan leads them away. When Kyra felt that it was safe, she walks out from behind the tree with the Cat Deers. A hand taps on her left shoulder and that makes her jump.

"Easy, it's just me, Guardian." The spirit says.

"I have a name, you know." Kyra says trying to calm down.

"What is it?" He asks.

"Yours first." She replies.

"Just call me Lemur Man." Lemur Man says.

"How about Lemur?" Kyra suggests and he thinks for a minute.

"That's actually a good name. Now, what's yours?" Lemur asks Kyra.

"Kyra" She says and starts walking the way Wan went. She starts running when she hears her name being called. She and Lemur got there just in time as Wan was about to be killed but Lemur goes into the humans bodies to scare them off. After they run away, Lemur picks Wan up and the two, well three if you count Wan being carried, walk to the oasis.

Once there, Wan is put into a pool of water that heals his injuries. One of the Cat Deers stood by him and the other stood by Kyra, Wan wakes up and asks what happened. Lemur tells him everything and after that Wan asks if he could stay with his sister in the oasis. Lemur thinks upon it and decides that he will let Wan stay as his pet called Stinky. Kyra chuckles at the name as does every other spirit in the oasis at that time.

* * *

Over the next 2 years, both Wan and Kyra trained with the dragon spirit and got better at controlling their fire. By the time that the man and his men found the oasis, they explained to the city's King, after they returned that day, that the way Wan and Kyra used their fire was like an extension of themselves.

Wan and Kyra decided it was time they visit other Lion Turtle cities and that same day they left on the Cat Deers they saved to explore the world. A few days later, Kyra and Wan pass by panicking spirits as they yell that the two were at it again. Wan and Kyra go the way the spirits ran from and see to large spirits, probably as big as mountains, fighting. The dark one pleaded with Wan to help him. The feeling settled in Kyra's gut again.

"Wait! Wan, don't do it!" Kyra yells at Wan but he had already split the two spirits from their tie.

The dark spirit thanked him and left. The light spirit looked angry.

"What have you done?!" The light spirit yells at Wan.

"Um...helped a spirit." Wan says.

"Do you know just who that spirit is?!" She asks.

"No" Wan replies.

"He's the spirit of darkness otherwise known as Vaatu." Kyra tells Wan as she stands next to him after getting off of her Cat Deer.

"A Guardian with a human? Why would you be with him?" The light spirit asks Kyra.

"He's my brother and we are not as easily separated." Kyra replies.

"He still isn't forgiven." She says to Kyra.

"I'm truly sorry, Raava. Instead of being angry at my brother, could we help you find Vaatu?" Kyra asks.

"NO! THIS IS BETWEEN HIM AND I! NO ONE ELSE!" Raava says as she leaves.

"Um...who was that?" Wan asks.

"The spirit who keeps balance in this world and darkness in check, well until now, named Raava. The other spirit was Vaatu. The spirit who brings destruction and darkness to this world." Kyra explains.

Wan sighed, realizing what he had just done and slouches on his way to the Cat Deer. Kyra joins him and they continue their journey. Wan spots something in the trees and goes to see what it was. He got surprised when he saw it was humans and tries to speak with them but they get spooked. Wan and Kyra go after them but stop when they see a Lion Turtle city and the humans returning air to the Lion Turtle.

Wan quickly thinks of a way to get in the city and Kyra joins him as well. They don their Cat Deers and are shot into the air and unto a vine hanging from the Lion Turtle. They climb and get inside the city where they see humans and spirits co-existing with each other. Kyra smiles as does Wan. Wan walks up to a group of humans that were meditating. He begins to talk to them but a spirit on one of the human's shoulders turns into an evil color and tries to attack Wan.

Kyra had that same feeling about this.

That's when Vaatu shows up after Wan fends off any evil spirits. Raava hits him and they collide with each other but he pushes her off. He chuckles.

"How do you feel, Raava? The Harmonic Convergence is coming upon us. I intend to purge this world into darkness for the next 10,000 years." He says, chuckling and leaving with the dark spirits.

Kyra began to feel uneasy and dizzy as well. She falls to her knees and Wan asks

"What's wrong?"

"The amount of dark energy surrounding the world is too much for her. In due time, her heart will be consumed by it." Raava says sadly.

"How can I stop it?" Wan asks.

"Vaatu has to be sealed by the time that the Harmonic Convergence is over." Kyra says, standing up.

Kyra began walking away just as Wan had an idea.

What was his idea?

_To Be Continued..._

**Review!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


	3. End of Book 1 (not really end of story)

_**Previously on The First Dark Avatar...**_

_**Kyra began walking away just as Wan had an idea.**_

_**What was his idea?**_

Wan's idea consisted of going to various Lion Turtle cities to try and learn all the elements. And they went along with it. Raava was hesitant at first but Kyra and Wan had convinced her and she agreed. When Wan would try out a new element, Raava got weaker and Kyra was confused as to why Raava got smaller and Vaatu got bigger. She guessed it was probably because of how much anger exists within humans hearts.

Kyra, Wan, and Raava stood in a part of the forest when they smelt smoke. They went to investigate, except for Kyra and the Cat Deers, Wan found his brother and a great number of others from the same Lion Turtle city he came from. They were burning down the forest because of the spirits. Raava yells at them because that would make the spirits angry and Vaatu would gain power.

That's when the spirits came.

Lemur recognizes Wan and as Kyra watches from a cliff overlooking the area, she sees the sky blacken and a flash of Vaatu is seen in the grey clouds. Kyra's heart starts beating faster and she drops to the ground in pain.

She went into unconscious.

Wan tries to stop the two forces from fighting but couldn't, so he told Raava to help him.

However, he wasn't able to stay like this for long and Raava left his body, picks him up before her hit the ground, and flew to the cliff where she put Wan by his sister and lied down behind a rock. Shouts were heard from below as the fighting continued. A little time later, Wan had awoken as Vaatu went up to the cliff, laughing.

"The humans are dead." He says.

"No" Wan whispers.

"Be prepared, human. For 10,000 years of darkness!" Vaatu says, chuckling but stops when he sees the state of Kyra.

Something within him told him to help but he simply brushes it off and flew away.

Wan looks for Raava and notices her state. He picks her up and puts her into a kettle. He helps Kyra up and unto the Cat Deer but Kyra is still unconscious. Wan makes a trip to the South Water Tribes Portal.

Wan was dressed in something more comfortable for the weather as they walk to the portal.

He gets off of the Cat Deer as they enter and stop as Vaatu appears in the spirit world. Vaatu, again, looks at the unconscious Kyra and wonders who she is and why he is having this interest in her. Wan begins fighting him and their battle begins. Wan tries everything to beat him but Vaatu still couldn't be beaten. Wan pleads for Raava to help him and she goes into his body.

He grew a bit more stronger but he was still not beating Vaatu.

Vaatu pins him near the South Water Tribe's portal and stares up as the two portals combine for the Harmonic Convergence.

Kyra awakes by this time and tries to stop Vaatu. This left Wan open. Kyra connects her thoughts to Wan with her abilities.

**_"We have to seal him!"_**

**_"In what?"_**

**_"Me"_**

**_"No! He'll destroy you!"_**

**_"JUST DO IT!"_ **

Kyra distracts Vaatu as Wan uses all of the elements to seal him within Kyra. Kyra struggles as she runs over to the North Water Tribe's Portal. She touches the portal, as does Wan who is near the South Portal, and streams of light erupt from them as the two spirits are sealed within each other. After the Harmonic Convergence is over, Wan's form was blue and his eyes glowed white, meanwhile, Kyra's form was black and her eyes glowed bright red.

Therefore, the First Dark and Light Avatar were created.

* * *

Wan and Kyra brought peace to people as they closed the portals after gathering all of the spirits in the world and putting them back in the spirit world.

Kyra's and Wan's story ended when they died on the battlefield of many warriors.

Thus beginning the long line of their 'other' lives.

END OF BOOK 1

BOOK 2 STARTS IN NEXT CHAPTER

**Review! And thanks to those who have read Book 1 and choose to stay tuned for Book 2!**

_**~Alucard354565~**_


End file.
